Happy Valentine's Day
by KLMG
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts the year after the war ended and Hermione's waiting for Ron to arrive. Very fluffy


**I Own Nothing!**

**This takes place after the 7****th**** book where Hermione and Ginny return to Hogwarts and Ron and Harry got to Auror Training.**

Hermione woke up in her Head Girl bedroom. She lazily stretched and then realized which day today was. She looked at her calendar and squealed. She normally was the type of girl to go crazy for Valentine's Day, but this year was different because Ron and her were finally a couple. She went down the staircase to the common room to meet Ginny there. When she got there she noticed the Ginny was already there waiting her.

"Hey Hermione, overslept?" Ginny asked

Hermione looked at her watch. "I guess I did."

"Well come on, Harry wrote to me telling me to meet him outside the castle at noon."

"Harry wrote to you?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah, why?"

"…did he mention Ron?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll come too." Ginny assured her friend.

The two girls walked outside the castle to wait for Harry to arrive. They got there a little early, so they decided to talk about their plan for their boyfriends today, without going into much detail.

"so what are you planning to do with Ron today?" Ginny asked.

"Well I don't know yet. We'll see when he gets here, but I'm pretty sure It'll be very steamy." Hermione joked

"Ugh.." Ginny groaned then put her hands over her ears. "Please spare me the details."

Hermione chuckled "Hey, you asked." then she spotted Harry walking towards them, carrying a box of what seems to be chocolates. "Look it's Har-" Hermione sentence was cut off when Ginny ran towards him and attacked him with a big kiss on the lips. '-ry." Hermione just stared at them.

"Mmm, I-missed-you too Ginny." Harry said against her lips.

When they continued to kiss for several moments Hermione coughed to save herself from the awkwardness. Harry and Ginny finally parted and both blushed red.

"Um-sorry Hermione." Ginny said

Hermione waves her hand. "It's okay, I understand, it's Valentine's Day." she then asked Harry. "so um Harry where's Ron?" she looked around hoping he would pop out of somewhere, surprising her.

Harry looked at her with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry Hermione, but Ron-he had to stay behind today."

"…Oh" her whole face fell.

"He said he was really sorry-and that he'll make it up to you. He'll try to come next weekend."

Hermione shook her head. "No no it's okay, I mean I didn't really have anything planed today anyways."

Ginny gave her a sympathy smile. "Do you want to come with us to Hogsmead?"

"No you two go along. I'll probably go to the library or something."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Harry asked hoping to cheer up his friend.

"No, you guys go to Hogsmead-really I'm fine. Happy Valentine's." she said then left them to their date. She sighed disappointingly. She was heartbroken and mad. She was mad at Ron even though she knew it wasn't his fault. She went upstairs to her Head Girl room to study. When she got there she noticed a letter along with a package addressed to her was sitting on her bed. She picked up the letter, opened it and read it

_Hermione_

_I'm Really, REALLY sorry I couldn't be there today. Auror training is kicking my arse. I promise I'll go next Hogsmead weekend and it'll be really romantic. Please forgive your big oaf of a boyfriend. I sent you a Valentine's present, I hope you like it. _

_Love Ronnie_

_P.S. _

_I Love you and happy Valentine's Day_

_P.P.S._

_What are Harry and Ginny doing today? You know what scratch that, I really don't want to know-no I don't want to know._

Hermione then opened the package and gasped. It was one of Ron's maroon Christmas sweaters that Mrs. Weasley made for him every year. It must have been from the year before because it was entirely too big for her. She Hugged the sweater tightly and inhaled the strong scent of her boyfriend. Shed a happy tear. "You're forgiven. Happy Valentine's Day Ronnie."

**Please Review and Happy Valentine's Day**

**-KLMG**


End file.
